oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkin' on the Sun
'''Walkin' on the Sun '''is the twelfth episode of the first season of OMCFA. Plot Ben, Kai, and Marriland meet Sonichu outside of Wesley Memorial United Methodist Church, where Sonic the Hedgehog's funeral is being held. Inside, they comfort Chris Chan through the services and burial. After Sonic is buried, Ben gets a call from Gilhil. Evil Shocksquatch is trying to steal the Crystal Skull on Pyros! Gilhil says that Ben can have one cadet and some emergency conscripts, which turn out to be Kai and Marriland, to help. The trio meets the cadet, Zs'Skayr, at the base. Zs'Skayr produces his ship, the Obamacopter, and the team heads off to Pyros. There, Ben breaks into a house he thinks contains Evil Shocksquatch, but it turns out it's Alan's. Alan offers to help for 4 million dollars, which Zs'Skayr happily pays (in counterfeit money). The group heads to the capitol, Very Hot City, which contains the elevator to the center of the star, where the Skull holds Pyros together. At Very Hot City, they meet up with Evil Shocksquatch, who tricks Ben into shooting out Marriland's eye before departing. Marriland elects to stay behind while the rest of the team chases him into the core. There, Evil Shocksquatch quickly puts Ben, Kai, and Zs'Skayr out of commission while killing Alan. As he moves in for the kill on Ben, Marrilhero arrives to save the day. The team fights Evil Shocksquatch, but he eventually escapes with the Skull. However, removing the Skull is causing Pyros to fall apart. Ben tries desperately to save it, but ultimately he is forced to abandon it and portals the team to Earth as Pyros explodes. On Earth, Good Maltruant warns Ben not to let Evil Shocksquatch get any more Skulls. After the credits, Obama spanks Ben for destroying the Obamacopter, and Donald Trump makes an appearance. Impact *Donald Trump is introduced *Ben turns into several aliens for the first time in FA *Ben turns into Ultimate Swampfire for the first time in FA *Alan, most of the Sonichus, Tails, Knuckles, Eggman, Shadow, and King On Fire are introduced. *Sonichu and Zs'Skayr are introduced in FA *Sonic the Hedgehog, Alan, and the Pyronites are killed *Pyros is destroyed *Evil Shocksquatch gets another Crystal Skull Characters Characters *Sonichu *Ben Tennyson *Marriland *Kai Green *Chris Chan *Angelica Rosechu *Bubbles Rosechu *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rosechu *Knuckles the Echidna *Punchy Sonichu *Donald Trump *Black Sonichu *Dr. Robotnik *Wild Sonichu *Magi-Chan Sonichu *Tails *Sonic the Hedgehog (corpse) *Gabe Newell *Prior Gilhil *Zs'Skayr *Alan Albright *On Fire *Good Maltruant *Barack Obama Villains *Evil Shocksquatch Aliens *Armodrillo *Grey Matter *Water Hazard *Coolwool *Bloxx *Comic Sans *Lazor *High Heals *Fishmeleon *Dinosword *Burger King *Swampfire x2 *Ultimate Swampfire *Goop *Shazaman *Sun-Man *Portaler Gallery WS2.png WS5.png WS8.png WS17.png WS20.png WS35.png WS36.png WS49.png WS52.png WS55.png WS60.png WS63.png WS73.png WS90.png WS95.png WS98.png WS101.png WS109.png WS118.png WS127.png WS137.png WS142.png WS147.png WS158.png WS165.png WS174.png WS181.png WS185.png WS196.png WS204.png WS213.png WS225.png WS239.png WS241.png WS245.png WS248.png WS251.png WS252.png WS254.png WS261.png WS263.png WS272.png WS274.png Category:FA Episodes Category:FA Season 1 Episodes Category:Evil Shocksquatch Episodes Category:Evil Shocksquatch and the Crystal Skulls Arc